Nightmares
by Miles Above My Head
Summary: Mal and Natara both have dreams: one good, one bad. Can they find the courage to tell each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! So I don't really like this fanfic, but I wrote it out of complete and utter boredom. today's my last day of Christmas break! But don't worry, my other story is all finished (and so is this one) so I can still post without it taking too much time out of my studying (lol I don't even study -_-) But anyway, feel free to not comment on this because I seriously don't like it, I just posted it to get some Mal/Natara romance in here ;) and there is a chapter twoooo:D**

_They were running towards each other in the park, like they do in the movies. When they were an arm's length away, he swooped her up into the air as she laughed joyfully._

"_Mal! What are you so excited about?" she giggled._

"_Don't play dumb, you're the smartest girl I know," he smiled. "You know it's our three year anniversary!"_

"_I thought you'd forget!" she screamed. "You're the best boyfriend in the whole world!"_

_He smiled again, "No I'm not." And she answered with a bemused look._

_He pulled out the ring, "I'm the best husband ever."_

_Getting down on one knee, he asked her to marry him._

Mal jerked away suddenly, shaken from the dream by his phone ringing. He groaned angrily. _Just five more minutes wouldn't have killed me_, _I could've at least gotten an answer_.

"Mal?" came Natara's worried voice from the other side of the phone call. "I'm so sorry if I woke you up. I had a really horrible dream that you…you'd gotten shot and …I'm sorry."

Mal smiled to himself, "It's alright, I've been awake for hours."

"Liar," she answered. "Look at the time, jerk."

**3:00am**

"Fine, fine, you woke me up. At least it was for a good cause. Tell me about your dream."

"Well it was just…we were working on the Maskmaker case again, you know? And he…he kidnapped you and when I tried to come save you I messed up and you got shot and…and I was the one who shot you!" Natara said, crying audibly now.

"Relax Nat, it was just a dream," Mal replied and could tell she was smiling. "You want to meet and get some breakfast or something? …You know, so you can check I'm still in one piece?"

"Not funny. And it's 3 in the morning. You want BREAKFAST?"

"Sure. My place or yours?" he smiled.

"Mine," she replied stiffly. "I'm not really sure it's safe for me to drive over there in this state."


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoops, a big thanks to **_**A Bit of a Nerd**_** for letting me know I had the wrong rating on here before! Sorry for the confusion!**

**Wellllll here's chapter 2. It's over now. Lol I was so bored XD sorry if the ending sucks, I'm not really good with endings, plus it was kinda rushed. :( lol that's alright, I'm still proud of it! ;)**

Mal knocked on Natara's motel room door and she opened it grinning and threw herself at him.

"So you were really worried about me, huh?" he joked, face buried in her hair.

"Shut up," she snapped, hitting him lightly.

"It's okay, dreams don't affect the people they're about… Unless they affect the person's way of thinking or whatever but they can't _kill_ people…"

"Mal, just tell me what you want to tell me already," she sighed. "What was yours about?"

"You," he answered shortly, and walked inside the room to sit on the sofa.

"Mal Fallon!" she raised her voice. "You tell me what you're thinking right now or I swear I'll…"

"Ooh the profiler can't read a mind for once and is getting angry."

"Mal," she said annoyed, "I can _never _read your mind."

She sat next to him on the sofa and leaned her head on his shoulder, taking his hand.

"Won't you please, please, _PLEASE_ tell me?" she cried softly to him. She felt his muscles tense and knew he was resisting. She just had to push the right buttons.

She took her head off his shoulder, grabbed both of his hands this time, and leaned in close so their faces were nearly touching.

"You know you want to," she whispered, and he closed his eyes letting her breath tickle his face.

"I had a dream I asked you to marry me after we dated for three years," he said almost inaudibly.

Natara didn't back up, but her face got slightly angrier as she replied, "How is that a bad dream? And how am I not supposed to be offended by that?"

"It's just..when I woke up..I realized how much torture it would be to wait so long to ask you to marry me…to know you were only mine for the rest of eternity. It kind of crushed me inside," he said.

"And you called me and woke me up before I could get an answer," he added when she didn't respond.

And then, very hesitantly, Natara bridged the short gap between their lips, and kissed Mal Fallon for the first time.


End file.
